


猫猫骑脸

by FFForget



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Genji Shimada, M/M, Top Jesse McCree
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFForget/pseuds/FFForget
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada, 杰西·麦克雷/岛田源氏, 麦源
Kudos: 5





	猫猫骑脸

1  
杰西麦克雷养了一只小猫。

小猫每天早上都准时跳上他的床，用身体蹭他的下巴，麦克雷的胡子刮过小猫的皮毛，猫发出呼噜呼噜的声音，麦克雷跟着哼哼两声打算再睡一会儿，说不清楚到底是猫更舒服一些还是人更惬意一点。

2  
杰西麦克雷还有一只小猫。

小猫偶尔在夜里爬上他的床，用双腿勾住他的脖子，麦克雷的胡子刮过小猫的人造肌肉，源氏低声抱怨几句，麦克雷随便糊弄过去乖乖躺下，他们都不清楚到底是源氏很享受这个还是麦克雷也乐意取悦他。

3  
岛田源氏骑在麦克雷的胸口，一只手撑在他脑袋旁，另一只手的两根手指伸入他的嘴里，在口腔内壁上沾取唾液。麦克雷用舌挤进指缝，舌尖找上指尖，故意搅弄出一些声音。他们都没说话，源氏想要主导性爱的时候麦克雷会知趣地闭嘴，这种时候的调侃或是情话都会让小猫害羞慌神。

源氏抽出手指，拆掉腿间的档板，金属的手指探入柔软的废液口，轻轻刮蹭内壁，触感和杰西的口腔不太一样。他突发奇想，结束了扩张，那两根手指上沾有的唾液和爱液被他自己吸去了。

“怎么了？”麦克雷摸索出一个规律，源氏不喜欢给他一个痛快，他总是先爽完一次再陪麦克雷慢慢玩。他猜的没错，今天也不会那么快就进入正题。

源氏向前爬了些，越过麦克雷的肩膀，双腿大开向下坐，这下他的废液口正对着麦克雷的嘴了。他捧着麦克雷的脸，又一次诱惑他张开嘴。

舌头进入的时候麦克雷明显地尝到了甜味，以及身上小猫的颤抖。说实话，麦克雷不知道废液口到底是个什么器官，源氏不需要进食，也只能喝少量的水，那些水大部分变成了眼泪，在他看不见的地方流掉了，一些变成了生理性的泪水，在源氏爽到的时候他有幸见过，剩下的，他想应该都来到了这里，成为了他们做爱时的带有甜味的润滑。

麦克雷毫无规律地舔舐，偶尔配合嘴唇给废液口来一个真正的深吻。这太磨人了。源氏双手撑在麦克雷头顶，轻扯他的头发催促更激烈的部分。

终于那根舌头模仿起性交的样子，在窄道里进出，试图抚平内壁里的细小褶皱。虽然舌头的长度和硬度都不如阴茎甚至手指，但特殊的触感加上湿热的气息还是逼得源氏呼吸加重。麦克雷看着他，爱意和欲望都从那双眼睛里流露出来，烫得源氏又向前爬改用手臂撑住身子，头也抵住床单，不敢再看他。废液口的软肉倒是被这个眼神唤醒了，酥麻的感觉从那里绽放开来，每一处都在渴望爱抚，这下源氏自己都能感觉到废液口在向外淌水了。

麦克雷的口活很不错，源氏的确认可这一点。源氏又将屁股向下压了一些，主动配合那条舌头操他的废液口。这种感觉很难受，不是很爽但不想停下来，羞耻感却又是性交的数倍，倒是更像一种惩罚。源氏现在看不见，他不想看，但他趴在麦克雷嘴上求操的样子总是在他脑海里，关于麦克雷的唇、舌和眼。源氏晕乎乎地想着，这回是脑子先被操坏了。

麦克雷突然停下来，收回舌头用最圣洁的方式亲吻他的废液口。这是一个没有技巧的吻，麦克雷只是将双唇贴上通道的入口，鼻息也跟着拍打在入口上方。源氏愣住了，原本并不强烈的快感在这一刻却迎来了顶峰。他不再扭动腰肢，这个吻令他全身战栗，好像有什么不属于他的东西在此刻才真正与他融为一体。

源氏不知道这个吻持续了多久。他爬起来，准确地说是又骑在了麦克雷的大腿上。源氏握住麦克雷的阴茎，缓缓地将它插入废液口，两人同时松了一口气。

“杰西，快动动，我还没爽到呢。”小猫趴在他胸口用慵懒的声音催促。杰西麦克雷心想，如果还有下次，一定要掐着他的腰舔到他哭着求自己操他，不然好像有点亏啊。


End file.
